Hub Village
The Hub Village wasn't generated by the game, but it was built on the Fields of Openness, when Floralpikmin99 and Arceusrules98 as well as Helen built their houses there, and soon Zazer and Austin followed. It is a location on the server, Edogg. A new Hub Village will be made for the new server that utilizes lots, and has a city hall, as well as trading stations. Hub Village 'Floralpikmin99's house' The first house built in the Hub Village belongs to the founder and owner of the server, Floral. While the main house is underground, where she has a Nether portal, a cave, Nether wart, chests and an enchantment table, she also has a farm on the surface. On top of it is a dirt pillar once built by Arceus when trying to lead Helen to the village. She apparently didn't take it away. 'Arceus and Helen's temporary house' This is the second house built, and was somewhat of a temporary house for Arceus and Helen, when they played on the server together. It has two floors, and an infinite water source. There's also a chicken coop that technically belongs to the house plot, but is used by practically every member, especially Floral who needs eggs to throw at Arceus. Arceus has long moved out of the house, and Helen has not built a house of her own yet. That means technically, neither of them has made their own house in the village. The temporary house will probably be turned into something else in the future. It might possibly be turned into a Nether station, so we don't have to invade on Floral's property. An unfinished Nether portal stands on the plot as well. 'Austin's house' The third house built in the village belongs to Austin, a friend of Florals. He was given a bed as invitation present by Arceus, who wanted to befriend him. It has two floors, and a balcony. Behind the house, on the plot, there's also a wheat farm. Floral happily commented how she notices the village grow little by little. 'Zazer's house' The fourth house built in the village belongs to Zazer, and is actually pretty well-built. Floral helped building it tho, wich would explain why it has some expensive materials. 'Subway Station' In the Hub Village, a Subway Station is being built. It is one of many, wich will be built in the future. The Subway is a travelling tool that will connect to several hard-to-reach areas, and are just above water level as to not be able to flood in any way. The project is being held by Arceus, and free cobble, dirt and gravel are provided to those who help. Currently, Floral and Arceus are in a deal; rails for gravel. She needs gravel to make roads around the village. Hub City This is more of a city than a village, so it has been renamed. It's theme is Stone and Wood, the basic materials of Minecraft, with some variety. 'Town Square' The Town Square will have a man-made park in the middle with a City Hall in the north end, a library on one side, Town Services in the south end 'City Hall' A project by Arceusrules98, Floralpikmin99 and Viktor. It is a buidling of permission, and Floralpikmin99 and Arceusrules98 is in charge of this building. It has more of a cosmetic purpose, and mostly is there for looks. The people of the Town Services can do nothing without the permission of Arceus and Floral. There is also a room with the rules of the server in physical representation. 'Town Services' It is the symbolic building of Viktor and Bluestone, the only two other members of Team Edogg that are currently in charge of something. However, they need permission from Arceus and Floral to do anything. Here is Real-Estate, the Electrical Office and Arcitectural Office. There will be lots of maps and presentations of the City, and it will give out permission to build on lots, but only ACCORDING 'to the rules! 'Library Store all of your written books in this place! It will also contain the books with the rules. 'Park' The park will be man-made and contain a beautiful fountain in the middle. 'Fountain' The highlight of the park is the gorgeous fountain. 'Four Towers' There'll be 4 towers in the 4 corners of the Hub City to take oyu to the cifferent corners of it. It will go underground the entire city, connecting the towers to eachother and the City Hall. It may connect to the larger Subway that connects cities underground. Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Projects Category:Edogg Category:Team Edogg